When You Were Ready
by Kaleigh Windelynn
Summary: This is how I thought New Moon, both book and movie, should have ended. Take a look. Possible sequel depends on number of reviews. T just to be safe.


_So, this was my thoughts on New Moon should have finished in both book and movie. Tell me what you think...Or don't. But, I would like to be able to post a continuation to this. Reviews will encourage that. _

_I Own Nothing. Stephenie Meyer does..._

* * *

"Marry me." Edward turns to look at Bella, his caramel eyes were shining as though he would somehow shed tears.

Bella sighs and turns to Jacob. Her life flashes before her mind's eye. Losing Jacob to a treaty, Renee would be horrified, Charlie. Watching Jacob as he begins to tremble, Bella takes an unconscious step towards him. _Marriage?_

"Bella, don't." Edward takes a step towards Bella. "He will h-"

"I'll hurt her? Listen Leech. Who was there when she was torn apart by your leaving? Who was there when she needed rescuing? I will NOT be the one to hurt her," Jacob yells. His trembling gets progressively worse.

Bella slowly approaches Jacob. "Jake…" Her voice cracks. She feels all eyes on her. She does not turn to watch Edward. She keeps her chocolate eyes zoned on Jacob, almost as if he were the center of attention, her attention.

She reaches out and places a steady hand on his arm. Jacob's gaze turns sharply down to her. Bella keeps her gaze on her hand. A great warmth spreads throughout her body. She feels the tug of her heartstrings. His trembling stops instantly.

Bella gasps and slowly, she lifts her chin. Chocolate meets chocolate. "Jake…was that..?"

Jacob's eyes glitter as the sun fills the small area circled by trees. He places his hands on Bella's shoulders. A smile spreads across his face. "Yeah, I think it was Bells."

Bella smiles softly. She watches as Jacob's eyes flicker to Edward who was still behind them, a witness to the imprint. She slowly turns. The heartache on his face is profound but somehow relief floods his eyes. "Edward… I don't… I can't be sorry. I-"

Edward shakes his head. "I understand, Bella." He looks to Jacob, "May I?"

Jacob looks down to Bella. He cocks his head to the side and then looks back to Edward. With a nod, he turns Bella. "Bells, I'm going to give you a few with him. I won't be far away. I'm just a call away."

Bella nods and watches Jacob walks out of the clearing. She turns back to Edward as a sad smile spreads across her face. "I never expected this," she says. An awkward giggle escapes her throat. "I don't understand why it didn't happen earlier…"

Edward walks to where Bella stands. "It's about the timing. You weren't ready to be imprinted on. It needed to happen while you were of your own freewill."

Bella opens her mouth to say something but Edward puts a finger to her lips. "Do not feel guilty. Do not think this is your fault for it is not. You were not meant to be with me. You deserve a life that I cannot give you. I am grateful to the Do-… To Jacob."

He places his hand on her cheek. "I want you to live your life as you were before I came."

"Edward, you aren't leaving again, are you?" Bella asks.

Edward turns to where Jacob left the clearing. He smirks. "Jacob is forbidding me to leave. Something about the Treaty being honored. Says that if I leave, we will be allowing for other vampires to come in and kill humans."

Bella smiles and then shivers. Edward's hand is colder than before as though she were carrying the body heat of a werewolf. His hand drops. All remnants of her love for Edward was gone. They both knew it. Edward smiles.

"Jake." Bella calls.

Jacob steps back into the clearing with a smirk. "Is that a yes?"

Edward nods. "We will stay." He turns Bella towards Jacob. "That's where you belong, but I will always be here to protect you."

Bella nods. She watches as Jacob watches Edward leave. She hears the car door to the Volvo shut and the engine rev before it speeds back up to the Cullens' home.

Jacob turns his gaze to her. Taking slow steps, he walks to her. Placing his hands on her hips he picks her up and spins her around laughing. Bella giggles and screams as Jacob twirls her around.

"Jacob! Jacob put me down!" Her laughs are uncontrollable.

Jacob stops. He sets her on her feet and pulls her into his arms. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Nope. You have me. For forever and more."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" He asks.

"Yup." She smiles into his chest.

"Some threat…." Jake smirks and pulls back slightly. He tilts her chin up to look into her eyes. They radiate her happiness.

"Jake?" Her voice is soft.

"Yes, Isabella?" He smiles as she rolls her eyes.

"Just kiss me."

He complies. His mouth covers her lips. Their lips fit together like a beautiful puzzle that finally found its way together.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_~Kaliegh_


End file.
